Chocolate Wasn't A Problem Before
by blackerthanbleach
Summary: Rukia doesn't know the proper way of eating a chocolate bar... and unfortunately, she's making the situation... erm, *hard* for Ichigo. Too bad at the end she still prefers strawberries!


"You don't know what fucking chocolate is?" Ichigo cried, his mouth falling open in shock as he stared at the 5 foot tall raven haired girl in front of him. Rukia glared. "What is this chooclayte? What's so great about it anyway?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not chooclayte. Chocolate. Say it with me. Cho-co-late."

"Cho-co-layte?"

"God damn it, Rukia, chocolate!"

"Chocolate! Okay! So what is it?"

"It's a food… you eat it… here I'll get you some." Ichigo got up, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Rukia Kuchiki didn't know what chocolate was. I mean, they _had _to have chocolate in Soul Society. The orange haired shinigami winced at the thought of a hyper Rukia. Maybe chocolate wasn't such a good idea…

Ichigo continued walking anyway, Rukia skipping happily alongside him, looking way too cheerful in her sunshine yellow dress. He'd just been doing homework when Yuzu had walked in, talking about needing chocolate chips or something like that for her cooking. Rukia had been way too curious for her own good, annoying him with endless questions about chocolate until he was forced to give in. Though he hated admitting it, Ichigo couldn't resist Rukia's puppy dog eyes.

And now he was stuck in this situation. Granted, it was more interesting than his math equations, but still a hassle. They reached the vending machine across the street from the Kurosaki's house, and Rukia immediately pressed her nose to the glass. "Oi, midget, don't do that, I can't see." Ichigo said, scowling.

Rukia immediately stepped back. "Hurry Strawberry! Gimme the chocolate!" Ichigo sighed and fished out some yen, slipping it through the machine's slot and pressing A6. At once, a rumbling sound was made, and then a quiet 'bang' as the chocolate bar slid out.

Ichigo bent down to pick it up, unwrapped it, and gave it Rukia. "Here. This is chocolate. Now eat it and leave me alone."

Rukia studied the chocolate, then held it to her nose, sniffing it once. "It smells so good!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. The corners of Ichigo's mouth turned up as he saw how excited she looked. She was kind of cute when she—

Wait. No. Cute? What was wrong with him? Rukia was _not _cute! She was violent! He didn't find her innocence adorable or—

Ichigo scowled, placing the familiar mask on his face. Rukia was just a violent innocent girl. "Well? Are you gonna eat the thing or not?" he asked as they began walking back home.

Rukia hesitantly closed her mouth around the tip of the bar of chocolate and frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, before she sucked the candy with force. Ichigo's eyes widened and he snapped his head away, a blush rising to his face.

Well, sooner or later, she'd find out that you had to bite it, right?

Wrong. Unfortunately, the chocolate could still be consumed by sucking on the bar and licking it.

Just great for Ichigo.

He focused on the ground, glaring hard at it, but felt a strong urge to look back up at Rukia. The carrot topped boy clenched his fists. He could look at her! She was just eating! Nothing embarrassing!

He turned his head as Rukia's pink tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the bar, her eyes closing in ecstasy. "This is _soooo _good, Ichigo!" Rukia moaned.

The soul reaper thought he was going to have a heart attack when he heard that voice. Ichigo crossed his arms, peeling his eyes away from Rukia… and that tongue…

But looked up again as the unnaturally short girl licked her lips, missing a spot of chocolate on her lower lip. "Mmmm." She moaned again, licking the chocolate slowly, up and down. Ichigo's eyes widened as his heart started beating faster and he suddenly couldn't tear his eyes from Rukia.

He watched her cherry red lips and pink tongue, stained with the candy… his pants grew noticeably tighter. "Will you hurry up and eat it already!" Ichigo groaned as they made their way into his room. She looked up at him, distracted, and licked her chocolate covered fingers, only to have them turn sticky and sweet again when she put them back on the candy.

She pouted, which only added to the affect she was unknowingly having on Ichigo. "I'm savoring it!" she argued.

"Rukia… you're supposed to _bite _the chocolate. Bite into it." Ichigo said, not being able to take any more of the torture. He didn't know why he was acting like this… over _chocolate. _

Rukia rolled her eyes but bit into the chocolate, making it diminish faster. "I like licking it better!" She concluded, her mouth full of chocolate.

She reverted back to trailing her wet tongue up and down the chocolate….

Ichigo couldn't help but watch her, in some sort of trance, his pants getting tighter and tighter by the second until he had to sit in his desk chair, hiding his arousal.

Rukia _finally _finished eating the candy and licked her lips slowly. "Aw… my hands are so sticky now." She muttered, getting up to go wash her hands.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, and all of a sudden his hand developed a mind of its own and closed around Rukia's slim wrist. "Ichigo?" she asked, confusion flickering across her face.

"Hold on." Ichigo murmured, his voice sounding huskier than usual.

He pulled Rukia towards him, not thinking, just doing. She swallowed hard, noticing the glazed over look in the boys eyes. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, her breath hitched at the sound of his voice… it sounded all the more attractive.

Ichigo lifted Rukia's hand towards him, keeping eye contact with her.

And then he took her pinky finger into his mouth and slowly sucked the chocolate off. Rukia's heart pounded against her chest. "WH-what are you d-doing?" she breathed, at the feel of his tongue sliding along her finger. Ichigo moved to her ring finger then, licking it slowly before sucking it hard, his teeth grazing against her trembling skin. Rukia bit her lip, trying not to moan.

"Next time you decide to eat chocolate, do it the right way, okay?" Ichigo growled, moving on to her middle finger.

Rukia nodded shakily, her eyes slipping closed as he worked on her pointer finger, and finally her thumb.

As her finger slid out of his mouth, his tongue lapping against her flesh, she couldn't hold in the soft moan that escaped her lips.

The sound did the trick.

Ichigo groaned and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard. Rukia wasted no time in responding as he licked the chocolate off her bottom lip and slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting like chocolate with a hint of strawberries. As their tongues met, she moaned against and Ichigo crushed their hips together, letting her know just how she made him feel.

She gasped at the sensation of him grinding against her and her hands shot up, tangling in his orange hair as heat flooded her body and their tongues continued to dance.

Finally, they moved away from each other, both their hearts racing at double the time.

Rukia heaved a breath and rested her head against Ichigo's chest.

"So… don't do that again, okay, midget?" he said, a few calm moments later.

Rukia played with the strands of his hair she still clutched gently, as his hands rested softly on her waist. She smiled coyly.

"I like strawberries better than chocolate anyways."

Her comment started a whole new round of kissing.

**FIN! =^.^=**

**This idea just came up to me while reading an IchiRuki fanfic & I had to write it! It's pretty short. -.-**


End file.
